Un roto para un descocido
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Katniss y Finnick construyeron su amistad a base de comprensión mutua y de dolor.


**Otro fic más editado. Estoy conforme con el resultado. Espero que les guste. Saludos.**

**Dislcaimer: The Hunger Games no me pertenece, todo el propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

**Un roto para un descocido:**

Habían pasado tres días desde que vieron a Peeta en televisión nacional. Cuando Katniss y Finnick estaban en el hospital y fingieron no haber visto nada. Ella paseaba por todo el Distrito 13, de un lugar a otro sin saber que hacer, sin saber donde quedarse, donde buscar consuelo. Inevitablemente, en algún momento se dejó llevar por sus pies, cansada de pensar un destino para su caminata, y se vio a si misma parada sobre la puerta de Finnick. Supuso que sus pies la llevaron ahí, para encontrar consuelo en alguien que entendía su dolor. De todas las personas, él era el único que sabía como se sentía. Tocó la puerta dos veces y esperó.

Finnick entrecerró los ojos al verla, ignoraba los motivos por los cuales Katniss llegaría a su puerta a la mitad de la noche, pero le sonrió calidamente. Él también se había dado cuenta de que ellos estaban pasando por lo mismo, por el peor tormento y a su mente vino un refrán antiguo del Distrito 4 _"Un roto para un descocido."_ Quitando las implicaciones románticas, se aplicaba muy bien a ellos en ese momento, y Finnick estaba muy seguro de que él era el roto. Había pasado eso muchas veces más que Katniss.

Puedo ver una lágrima asomando en los ojos de la chica en llamas. Eso era malo, nunca había sido bueno para consolar a alguien, nunca había podido calmar a una mujer llorando, había aprendido a la fuerza con Annie, cuando nada, excepto él mismo, parecía calmarla. La miró incitándola a hablar, a que le contara que hacía ahí, en su puerta a mitad de la noche, pero su mirada era ausente.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Preguntó apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

Finnick se hizo a un lado y la dejó entrar. Katniss se sentó en el borde de su cama lo miró. Él entrecerró los ojos, y eso fue suficiente. Katniss se agarró el pantalón gris del Distrito 4 entre sus manos con fuerza y empezó a llorar.

— Katnis, Katniss, calma. — Le dijo agarrándola del hombro y mirándola a los ojos. — Va a estar todo bien, ya vas a ver.

— No entiendo… — Graznó entre sollozos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Cómo haces para soportarlo? — Le preguntó ahogando un sollozo. — ¿Cómo haces para no llorar?

— Ahora no lo estoy, pero ¿Sabes? Muchas veces en mi vida me encontré llorando, y no sabes lo feos que se ven mis ojos así… — Comentó haciéndose el gracioso, pero no puedo. Cada comentario lo partía al medio, cuando veía a su amiga sufrir así, del mismo modo que lo hizo y hacía él. No hay nada que pueda curar a alguien cuando está "roto". Katniss lo abrazó y lo estrujó contra ella intentando contener el impulso de su cuerpo de llorar más fuerte y tendido.

— Lo extraño, lo extraño… — Sollozó en su hombro, mojando su remera gris.

— Lo se. — Comentó Finnick. Su voz sonaba calmada y suave, como una caricia de aliento. Ellos se tenían mutuamente, eran los únicos que podían comprender el dolor del otro, las pérdidas y los miedos más profundos. Él la apretó suavemente, en un abrazo reconfortante. Nada podría romper esa relación, nacida de un dolor mutuo. Katniss se quedó dormida sobre su regazo, con los ojos cerrados y un par de lágrimas escapado de sus ojos. Finnick sonrió al quitárselas y le acarició el cabello.

Cuando se despertó, Finnick la estaba mirando tranquilamente desde el otro lado de la habitación. Había estado haciendo nudos mientras dormía. Ella se incorporó hincando los codos sobre la cama para poder verlo. Le sonrió, de la forma en que lo hacía ella, pequeña y brevemente.

— Gracias Finnick. Voy a deberte esto siempre.

— No digas tonterías. — Respondió quitándole importancia al asunto. — Los amigos no se deben cosas, Katniss… ¡Por algo se llama amistad!

— Lo que necesites, yo voy a estar. — Comentó poniéndole una mano en el hombro y lo abrazó. Antes de irse el sonrió

— Un azucarcillo, no me vendría mal, _girl on _fire….


End file.
